


Our Curtains Falls But the Show Continues

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Pizzeria [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fire, Horror, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, dark themes, finale, please read warnings inside, slight mentions of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: There never escape.The family will forever stay together.No matter what.





	Our Curtains Falls But the Show Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the finale. I hope I did this well. I leggit continued to keep redoing this and I decided to post this one because I redo this one more time I will scream for the next century or so. 
> 
> Please Read Warnings! 
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! 
> 
> Slight mentions of non-con. 
> 
> Psychological torture and slight mentions of physical. 
> 
> Dark THEMES! VERY DARK THEMES! 
> 
> Technical suicide. There is fire for a reasons. 
> 
> IF you do not like it please do not read. 
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

As days went by Lance felt his being slipping away like water inside a broken vase. As days went by faces that were once so dear to him faded away and memories fractured into ashes. The more Lance tried to grasp onto them the more he found them breaking. 

Each day Lance was forced into a routine of greeting the children with the looming watchful eyes of the others. He would greet the children, give them words of encouragement and wisdom before going off on a story. Sometimes Lance would look at the few parents that would come in with pleading looks that surprised them, but they were immediately rushed out by someone. 

Lance would be reassured and yet 'punished' for his actions. He was told every single time it happened that it was for the best and they were doing this because 'they' loved him. The horrifying part about this was that Lance didn't deny that they loved him. 

He knew that they loved him and it terrified Lance. 

The days continued and Lance continued to preform for the children while being 'pampered' by the others. Shiro would often hold him close when it was just them whispering sweet nothings in his ear and kissing him gently. Sometimes during the first night of a new security guard he would make love to Lance in the throne room tell him on how much he loved him. 

Keith was the second person to spend most of his time with him. Speaking little things or bringing him small little trinkets. Where he would get them Lance never knew, but they were pretty and Lance stored all of them in a chest that was hidden behind his throne. 

The chest was given to him by Allura, but he refused to take it from her. Instead Matt had to take while Pidge guided him away from the other. Lance only used it since Matt had given to it so technically it wasn't Allura. 

A part of him wondered if he would feel bad for how he was treating the other. 

But, then... she could have stopped this. 

“My memories are fading again...” Lance whispered, for once he was in his throne room alone. No children to play with and the others were busy with the abundance of birthday parties today. To the point where even Allura had to leave after a situation had come up with kids eating to much sugar. 

So Lance was left along to try and remember things from his past. One of those moment he tried to remember was the birth of his first nephew. But, as Lance started to try and bring up the memories he realized in horror that it was slipping through his fingers. 

Faces were slowly melting away like wax on a candle and even name started to fall into the abyss. Lance tried multiple time to say his nephews name only to realize in horror that he could no longer say it. He tried to think of his siblings and soon realize... that had five siblings.... but he could only remember three. 

The only way Lance knew he had five was for that one part that was screaming the number at him. And yet no matter how much Lance tried to remember them nothing happened. The next horrifying realization was that he noticed he didn't feel any sort of affection to the missing memories. 

For his other siblings he could feel his love, adoration, grief and longing for t hem. But, the two he can't remember... it was like... he didn't care. 

“No... no... no... no... no... no... no....” Lance whispered, placing his hands on his face feeling his fingers shake and dance on his skin. Lance felt something snapping inside him roaring to be realized pushing a decision that he was too fearful with. 

Since the day he was... changed... Lance felt courage. 

Or was it insanity? 

“I won't let them. I won't them. I WON'T let them do this to me.” Lance hissed, his eyes wide as he looked up towards the door. Standing up Lance made his way to the door his shaking hands grabbing the door knob before ripping the door open. 

He was surprised to see no one around his hallway. But, looking to the left Lance could see the laughter of children and the scolding of parents. A few employees looked to be rushing around with things in their arms. Lance knew with so many people around and with the others somewhere in the building he probably won't be able to make it out. 

Besides, even if he did make it out. The town was in on the whole thing and would just make it seem like he was some sort of malfunctioning android. Already the last time Lance asked for help he was 'sent' to be fixed with apologies from Allura. 

It left him punished for several days. 

Lance didn't know what to do. 

And he hated it. 

He wished.... 

He wished... 

He wished.... 

 

“I wish they would all just burn.” Lance hissed, his eyes turning a slight tint of yellow. Without another word Lance made his way out of the room walking past awed children and confused workers. He ignored curious parents and managed to slip into the kitchens without being detected so far. 

“Um.... is the android suppose to be in here?” a cook asked, looking at Lance nervous as he came to the stoves. One worker watched as Lance stares at the open flames and walked over to maybe escort the other back to his room. 

The worker soon screamed in agony and was thrown across the kitchen. Lance had no mercy and no sympathy as he grabbed a rag and flung the pan off the stove. A few more workers cried as hot oil and food flung up. A few being burned from the pan landing on their person. 

“I hope you all burn...” Lance hissed, setting the rag on fire before throwing it to towards a few cardboard boxes. Lance knew that napkins and straws must have been inside as the set immediately caught on fire allowing Lance to take another rag and throwing it towards another area. 

Lance soon ripped off pieces of his robes threw pieces of flames wherever he thought would catch. Even on the employees of the kitchen who screamed as they rushed out of the kitchen. Lance smiled watching as those hot flames licked up everything it could find until it stared catching on t he walls and ceiling. 

Immediately a fire alarm was sent out as the inferno raged allowing Lance to slip out of the room as parents and children screamed. The fire was spreading fast to the point where not even fire extinguishers helped and soon were abandoned in favor of getting people out. 

Lance wasn't finished through because there was one person he wanted to burn more than anyone else. His eyes were raging yellow as he looked for his target finding them with a sneer as he grabbed the long locks of hair. 

“AAAHH!!” Allura cried, scrambling to get Lance to let go while she was dragged away. Getting everyone who could see them to scream in terror. In fact the scream of terror seemed to rise in volume and Lance though he heard the distinct sounds of struggles of people fighting. 

He didn't care though and continue to drag Allura until he came to the basement. He brought Allura up seeing her cry and sob begging for him to let her go. 

“Please... please let me go... please...” Allura begged, getting Lance to tilt his head before he gently smiled at Allura. “Alright.” Lance agreed, before he threw the door to he basement open and through Allura down into the darkness. 

Allura cried out before slamming into the ground groaning from where she was and looking up to Lance with desperation. Lance chuckled as he looked into the darkness the only light coming from the opening where he was standing above. 

“Please... I don't....” Allura started, but was silenced when she watched terrified as Lance took the lid for the basement. Immediately she started to scramble up the stairs trying to get to Lance in time, but she was too late. 

“I hoped you enjoyed your time at Garrison Pizzeria.” Lance smiled, before slamming the door shut and locking it. Watching with a sigh of relief as the door moved with Allura's frantic banging. Lance left feeling soothed by Allura's screams and headed down the hallways. 

It was like slow motion for Lance as he looked in each room. There were bodies strewn about the places with blood covering on every surface. The fire continued to rage and the ceilings broke under the hell fire that consumed it's insides. 

Lance had found himself in the main area and saw the large crowd outside. Many people were on the ground and Lance could even see some trying to help the dying and injured. Lance sighed as he gently sat down onto one of the cushioned benches. 

“Are you happy with this?” 

“Yes...” Lance whispered, looking up to see the others. All of them were covered in blood and all of them had their eyes glowing a tainted and rotten yellow. 

“You cannot escape from us... no matter what.” Shiro explained, sitting beside Lance and bringing the other close to his side. This allowed the others to move as well Keith taking Lance's other side holding his hand while Hunk cuddles the siblings on the floor. 

“Till Death do us part.” Lance explained, getting his face lifted and lips to cover his own. 

The last thing Lance heard made him scream. 

“You may think you've escaped... but we'll always bright right by your side... forever.” 

 

 

“And that will be all for class today! Remember, I want you to write a report on this incident!” 

“Okay....” Lance mumbled, placing his college books into his bags. Everyone rushed out of the door wanting to either get to their next class, work or home. Thankfully Lance was the later in this situation and was happy that he would be able to go home. 

“Lance, can you hold back real quick?” 

“Yeah! Sure thing Professor McClain!” Lance chirped, stopping and looking at the old woman. Mrs. McClain was an amazing teacher, but Lance noticed that she always looked at him with a weird expression. He tried to not let it bother him as much, but sometimes those stares looked really sad. 

“Lance... how did you feel about the incident we discussed today?” she asked, being careful with her words as she spoke with the other. 

“Uh, really screwed up I mean children kidnappings and killings with cult stuff. Hell, how the daughter continued it and the town was in on the whole thing? I mean, it's crazy something like that happened only twenty five years ago.” Lance explained, getting a low nod. 

“Yes... but, do you personally feel something about it?” Professor McClain urged. 

Lance frowned, he though over the events that were discussed wondering what she meant. When he thought harder though he suddenly felt anxious. 

He didn't know why. 

“Professor I need to get going. I'm getting picked up today.” Lance excused, walking out of the classroom. The professor didn't say anything and instead looked at the news paper clippings on her desk. One specifically showing of a mourning family who found out the fate of a loved one. 

Lance ran out of the building he felt his heart bumping and the anxious feeling made him feel sick. He almost barreled into friend and roommate Matt with how frantic he was. “Whoa! Lance!” Matt cried, holding onto his friend who looked around with a wild expression. 

“Matt, I want to go home. I want to go home right now.” Lance whispered, while the other wanted to ask more he nodded his head. Quickly they went into the car and drove away from the community college. 

Lance just clung to his seat wanting to just get home and push out all the bad thoughts. Maybe cuddle int his large bed and play an awesome hour or five of steam games. 'I wonder if I can get Hunk to make me some comfort foods?' Lance thought, getting a few worried side glances. 

When they were home Lance rushed into the rental house. Not even saying any 'hellos' to Pidge, Hunk, Keith or even his boyfriend. He was determined to get to his room and hide there for his emotions to just blow over. Lance wasn't even neat with his clothes and flung them on the floor instead of the basket that was sitting at the side. 

He threw one a random black shirt, his boyfriend's shirt, and dove under the cover. Sighing in relief when the familiar smells and comfort of the sheets wrapped around him. He stayed like this for awhile trying to staying under the covers and trying to relax. 

He heard many voices and footsteps coming to his door. But, only one came in and slipped into the covers beside him. 

“Did something happen?” 

“Shiro... I just... my Professor really freaked me out today.” Lance explained, sighing in relief at the warm body that seemed to smother his own. 

“... What happened?” Shiro asked, his tone dipping into something deep. But, Lance didn't notice as those warm hands were pulling him closer and lips pressed against his forehead. 

“... Just... a report... she wanted me to give her thoughts on...” Lance mumbled, feeling sleepy with the warm and the comforting presence of Shiro. 

“What report?” 

The one about the Pizzeria.” Lance sighed, snuggled into Shiro who completely went rigid. The smaller of the two whined when a warm body was moved. He was immediately comforted though with plenty of kisses and a little nuzzle. 

“Sorry, but I promised Hunk I would go with him grocery shopping right now. We're out of food and I know you all don't like ordering out.” Shiro explained, getting Lance to pout. He gave Shiro a kiss on the lips before wiggling onto the pillows for a comfortable perch. 

“It's alright, I wanted to play some some steam games that I bought.” Lance explained, getting Shiro to chuckle. 

“Which ones did you buy now?” 

“I was planning on breaking into Uno with Keith.” Lance explained, getting the door to slam open to see Keith holding his laptop. “Out of the way loser.” Keith explained, jumping into bed with Lance as the two went into 'game mode'. 

“Just... don't destroy the room please?” Shiro groaned, getting a sound of they'll try and yet they won't promise. Shiro grinned, leaving the room and already hearing the two cursing at each other with a vengeance. 

Shiro meet with Hunk, Matt and Pidge at the bottom of the stairs. His expression changing from pleasant to vicious as he crossed his arms. “Hunk, you and Pidge will be doing the grocery shopping. Matt, you'll be with me to handle the problem.” Shiro drawled, getting Hunk to nod his head as he motioned Pidge to grab her bag. 

“It's ironic don't you think?” Matt mused, a little grin on his face as he went to the garage in order to hope into the car with Shiro. 

“How so?” 

“Technically it's our anniversary.” Matt explained, getting an innocent laugh from Shiro. Pidge and Hunk also got into the car everyone watching as Hunk drove out the driveway and headed away from the dead end that they lived on. 

Shiro caught the glimpse of Keith at the window. His own softly glowing yellows looking at Shiro before they dimmed down and he turned to go back to Lance. 

“Just make sure you get it done soon. I need to make dinner.” Hunk explained, his eyes and Pidge's had the faint tints of yellow. Matt's and Shiro's though were full on glowing with the rotten glow as twin smirks meet with the two up front. 

“It's to ensure our family always stays together...” Shiro mused, his voice dark as he looked out the window. 

 

 

“Together... forever.”


End file.
